


Conversations

by kurai_no_tenshi



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurai_no_tenshi/pseuds/kurai_no_tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end they weren't observant at all. </p>
<p>Or, 'Post-Heist Conversations on a Rooftop'.</p>
<p>Written for Poirot Café's Super Short Contest #5 - Observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I will completely admit to having absolutely no idea where this fic was going until the very end, so I hope it surprises you as much as it did me. Please let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> And y'all are getting the actually edited version, yay! So this one is a bit longer (and better) than the one I posted on the forum.

“I could be a detective too, you know.”

 

Conan stumbled, completely caught off guard, before immediately blanching and staring at Kid with a raised eyebrow.

 

He wasn't quite sure what he expected when he followed Kid up to the rooftop. Never was quite sure what to expect with the thief. Sometimes it was glitter, sometimes it was a fight with his card gun, on one particularly memorable occasion it was a card _game_. Really, the thief was always full of surprises. 

 

But to say he'd been expecting that would be giving even his observation skills a run for their money.

 

“I am increasingly doubtful,” he deadpanned. 

 

Kid just laughed, tilting his head up to the sky in a move that was purposefully dramatic. Conan felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

 

“You sound like Hakuba. Why do you people never believe in my skills?”

 

The answer seemed obvious enough to him, but then again, he was an  _actual_ detective.

 

Kid turned to face him completely and sat down on the edge of the building. If Conan decided to launch his soccer ball at him Kid would either get hit, have to lean back and go into a free-fall down the skyscraper, or both. The look on the thief's face meant he knew that Conan was not going to do that.

 

Cocky fucker.

 

“I'll have you know, tantei-kun,” Kid waggled a finger at him and Conan felt an almost irresistable urge to walk over there and bite it off, “That I am equally as observant as you. Perhaps not as good at putting those pieces together, but observant nonetheless.”

 

Conan wanted to argue the point simply to argue, even though he knew that yes, technically the thief was right. There was no way that Kid couldn't be observant given all of the tricks he set up during his heists. Or how, no matter what they did, the taskforce still couldn't catch him.

 

Kid had a point. Conan was not going to let him know that. But Kid didn't exactly give him time to respond.

 

“Take you, for example. I can tell that you are _incredibly_ smart for your size. I know that you put up a facade around Mouri-san and the ojousama, but you don't bother around me and a handful of others. I can tell you're chasing something. And that somehow you can always recognize me when I'm disguised as Kudo Shinichi.”

 

And now Conan was almost shocked speechless. This conversation was starting to encroach on a territory that Kid really didn't need to be in. He couldn't be in. He'd known it was a mistake to get him involved while on the Mystery Train but at the time Conan hadn't had any other options. There was no way in hell he was getting Kid willfully involved now.

 

“Kid...”

 

The thief eyed him and pouted.

 

“Don't give me that look, tantei-kun. I'm a big boy, I can take it! And I think you're a bit too young to have an alcohol problem, don't you?”

 

Conan stayed silent. Shaking his head, he walked over and took a seat arms length away from Kid. Kid's cape flapped away behind him, smacking Conan on the back. He huffed and swatted it down.

 

“If I tell you, you'll be in danger. I'm not dragging someone else into this.”

 

Infuriatingly, Kid just shot back that confident smirk at him and threw a hand up.

 

“Kudo-kun, my _life_ is danger. Besides, you should have thought of that before almost getting me blown up, don't you think? I assure you I look much better whole and not painted against the walls of a train like a mural.”

 

Conan winced. That was not an image he particularly liked.

 

“Still doesn't mean I'm going to tell you anything. You're better off being left in the dark.”

 

“Not if I'm going to get blown up, again~” Kid sang back. 

 

And why the hell was he now looking at him like he'd just won the lottery? The guy stole billion-yen gems for a living, for gods sake!

 

“If anyone's blowing you up it's going to be Nakamori-keibu from all that shouting he does.”

 

Kid raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure it's not keibu-san that's going to blow up if that's the case?”

 

“Oi, oi.” 

 

But point taken.

 

“A-nyway,” Kid drawled, “That answers one question.” 

 

He hopped up from his seated position and in one movement landed with his feet exactly where his arse had been. Even after seeing the acrobatics in action Conan was still trying to figure out how exactly he  _did_ that, and it really wasn't fair for the laws of physics to bend this much around one person. He made a mental note to ask Kid which god he'd managed to get in favour of. 

 

He'd probably just say Lady Luck. Conan scrapped the note and paused.

 

“Wait, what? What question?”

 

Kid smiled down at him.

 

“We-ell, I'm afraid I must take my leave,” he hummed, completely ignoring Conan's question, and with a flick of the wrist the target for tonight's heist – the Eye of the Moon – appeared in his hand. Conan was ready to catch it the moment Kid threw it at him like he had become habit to. He would admit he'd gotten fairly good at not dropping them. 

 

But instead of just tossing it right over to him like Conan had expected, Kid held it up to the moon. Why hadn't he done that already?

 

And promptly stiffened.

 

Alarmed, Conan directed his attention to where Kid's was, to find a faint red glow emitting from the gem.

 

Kid curled his fist around it.

 

What in the world?

 

“I apologise, Meitantei,” Kid whispered, and drew his hand down, sticking the gem back into his inner pocket. “This is one gem I can't return to you.”

 

“Kid, what are you-?”

 

A shot rang out.

 

Conan startled. Red blossomed on the pristine suit and he darted forward. White was tipping over and he just needed to catch -

 

Kid fell.

 


End file.
